An air filter is a device typically comprising fibrous materials configured to remove solid particulates, such as dust, pollen, mold, and bacteria from air passing through the air filter. Air filters are used in applications where air quality is important, notably in building ventilation systems, in engines, as well as in vehicle passenger compartments.
A cabin air filter typically is a pleated-paper filter that is placed in an outside-air intake for a passenger compartment of a vehicle. Cabin air filters typically are uniquely shaped to fit into an available space within a ventilation system of the vehicle. The cabin air filter can greatly affect the effectiveness of the vehicle's air conditioning and heating performance. Clogged or dirty cabin air filters can significantly reduce airflow through the vehicle's ventilation system, as well as allow allergens and contaminants to enter into the vehicle's passenger compartment. A drawback to conventional cabin air filters is that although many believe cabin air filters are generally believed to be highly efficient, conventional cabin air filters typically have a relatively low Minimum Efficiency Reporting Value (MERV), and thus allow airborne molecular contaminants and volatile organic compounds (VOCs) to enter vehicle passenger compartments. Further, many manufacturers do not list MERV ratings for their cabin air filters, misleading many users to assume cabin air filters are HEPA filters.
Another drawback to conventional cabin air filters is that dirty or clogged cabin air filters typically are removed from the vehicle and discarded, and a new cabin air filter is then installed. Considering that there are millions of vehicles throughout the world, the volume of discarded air filters that could be eliminated from landfills is a staggering number. What is needed, therefore, is a cabin air filter configured to remove airborne molecular contaminants and VOCs without obstructing air flow through vehicle ventilation systems, and a cabin air filter which may be periodically cleaned and reused.